Matt Schulze
. | birthplace = St Louis, Missouri, USA | deathdate = | birthname = Matthew Steven Schulze | othername = | homepage = }} Matthew Steven "Matt" Schulze (born July 3, 1972) is an American actor. Early life Schulze was born and grew up in St. Louis, Missouri and spent a good deal of time in the rough neighborhoods of East Saint Louis, Illinois. At age 16, he moved to Atlanta, where he studied guitar at the prestigious Atlanta Institute of Music. He moved to Los Angeles in 1992 to be a studio musician, but ended up doing both acting and modeling. He appeared in a Levi's commercial, after living in Europe for two years. Career Schulze made his big screen debut in 1998's action thriller Blade , where he starred opposite Wesley Snipes and Kris Kristofferson. He was also in an episode of Charmed titled, Dream Sorcerer, where he went into the dreams of women and killed them. In 1999, Schulze was cast in a leading role in Woody Keith's thriller Dementia. His next film was the teen comedy Boys and Girls, where he had a small role as Paul. In 2001, he starred in Downward Angel. The same year also saw him get noticed in the blockbuster The Fast and The Furious. He bulked up, grew a beard and dyed his hair a different color for the film. Schulze returned in Blade II playing fierce Bloodpack vampire assassin Chupa, and in the same year Schulze was cast as another villain in The Transporter. He lost some 40 pounds in order to effectively play the character in The Transporter, doing so by fasting for 16 days. In 2004, he appeared in Torque. Since then he has appeared in numerous films, including The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things, Seven Mummies, and Final Move. He has also appeared in an episode of CSI: Miami and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. He appeared in two films in 2007: The Flock and Mr. Brooks. In 2008, Matt wrote, directed and starred in one of the world's first web-series films, The Acquirer Episode 1. The film was shot on location in Paris, France, and was filmed entirely in high definition. Schulze stars opposite Tom Sizemore as Lucien, an international jewelry thief. He has now moved to LA and has been training in mixed martial arts. Filmography *''Blade'' (1998) ... Crease *''Dementia'' (1999) ... Sonny *'' Boys And Girls'' (2000) ... Paul *''Downward Angel'' (2001) ... John Hunter *''The Fast and the Furious'' (2001) ... Vince *''The Transporter'' (2002) ... Darren "Wall Street" Bettencourt *''Blade II'' (2002) ... Chupa *''The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things'' (2002) ... Kenny *'' Out of Reach'' (2004) ... Faisal *'' Torque '' (2004) ... Henry *''Bounty Hunters'' (2005) ... Geronimo *''Seven Mummies'' (2006) ... Rock *''Final Move'' (2006) ... Dan Marlowe *''The Flock'' (2007) ... Custis *''Mr. Brooks'' (2007) ... Meeks *''The Acquirer'' (2008) ...Lucien *''Extract'' (2009) ...Willie External links * *The Unofficial Matt Schulze Fan Club Category:1972 births Category:American film actors Category:American martial artists Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American television actors Category:Living people Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri fr:Matt Schulze pl:Matt Schulze sv:Matt Schulze